


Right for You

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Unconnected Merthur Works [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, Massage, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, This is just smut folks, Top Merlin (Merlin), fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: “Merlin,” said Arthur, and there was no questioning the amusement in his voice now, “if I’d wanted you to stop I would have said so ten minutes ago when I first felt you get hard.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Unconnected Merthur Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/476959
Comments: 20
Kudos: 305





	Right for You

This had officially gone too far. This was not proper, it was not normal, and it was _certainly_ no longer innocent. If it ever had been.

“Mm,” Arthur groaned beneath him, and Merlin, eyes wide, was caught between the opposing and yet intrinsically linked urges to throw up and rut against his king’s back. Ideally, both could be avoided.

Merlin scrambled back, trying to throw himself off of the undeniably appealing, oil-soaked back of the man who could very easily have him locked in the dungeons for the rest of his life (or could at least order it. Getting him there was another question entirely). Before he could stand, however, Arthur’s hand whipped out, the result of years of training his reflexes no doubt, and gripped Merlin’s wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going, Merlin?” he drawled, and Merlin was sure he sounded amused. Which…was actually probably worse than anger. Was he being teased? Had Arthur felt his…

His cock. Gods, he was so hard. Why was it today of all days, having had his morning wank interrupted by his demanding master, then forced to watch him mess around at training with the knights (shirtless – it was swelteringly hot, and Arthur never missed an opportunity to make onlookers swoon), that Arthur had decided _Merlin_ was to be responsible from now on for massaging out his tense muscles?

This was torture.

“I,” Merlin cleared his throat, determinedly not looking at the gleaming lines of muscles that covered his king, and _definitely not_ noticing that when Arthur had propped himself up to interrupt Merlin’s escape, the cloth covering his arse had slipped.

Okay, so he was looking now. Was that sweat, making it’s way down that delicious curve? He wanted to lick it. Or no- _bite_ it, just to see if it was as hard as it looked. It really was just medical curiosity, almost research for Gaius! _I hereby present my research on the exact definition of King Arthur’s royal arse, by method of the depth into which my teeth sink._

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice knocked him out of his reverie.

“I need more oil!” he blurted out, again trying to tug himself away, but Arthur’s hand stayed firm, and, honestly, now was _not_ the time to realise he might be into being tied down. _Pesky cock,_ he thought, _please do not betray me so, in my hour of need_. “Ar-Arthur, let me go.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “If you promise not to run,” he ordered, and Merlin submitted himself to his fate. He nodded, sighing, and Arthur released his grip on his arm. “There’s plenty of oil on me, Merlin, I can feel it.” He lay himself back down on the bed. “Keep going, I’m still tense.” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

Merlin’s hand was shaky as he slid back into place, knelt over Arthur’s lower back with knees on either side. Arthur had insisted on the position, and Merlin really could not think what he had messed up so badly to earn this kind of vitriol from destiny. He was really trying his hardest.

He took a deep breath, and returned his hand to Arthur, who gave a small shudder. Merlin wondered if his hand had really cooled _that_ much in the brief interlude, and joined it with the other, pressing up Arthur’s spine with the base of his palm, then outwards over his shoulders.

“Mmm,” came the groan again, and Merlin bit down a gasp. He repeated the action, then again, then again, and the groans built. Merlin tasted iron, and only then realised his lip was bleeding where his teeth were digging in. He moved his hands, aiming instead for the tight muscles in Arthur’s neck, but then-

“ _MER_ -lin,” came the groan, the loudest of all, and-

Merlin _moaned_.

And froze.

His hands flew to his mouth.

Silence.

And then-

“Well keep going, won’t you?” came the demand.

“You-” Merlin spluttered, moving back down the bed cautiously, “Maybe I should- stop?”

 _Nooooo,_ his pesky cock complained, _rub me all over those gorgeous round arse-cheeks!_

“ _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur, and there was no questioning the amusement in his voice now, “if I’d wanted you to stop I would have said so ten minutes ago when I first felt you get hard.”

It took a few moments, in which Merlin debated internally whether fleeing Camelot forever or telling Arthur about his magic would be the better way to ignore that Arthur could feel his hard cock, for Merlin to fully ingest the meaning of Arthur’s words. Merlin gaped.

“…huh?”

Arthur turned his face towards him, eyes sparkling, proceeded to roll said eyes in a very particular way that Merlin recognised as meaning _Merlin must I do everything myself_ and grabbed Merlin’s hand again.

And placed it on his arse. Which was now entirely bare.

Merlin gulped.

Arthur buried his bead in his pillow and made a noise of frustration. “Merlin are you going to _fuck_ me or-”

Merlin squeezed.

Oh _gods_ , this was no research. He would never let anyone else know exactly how firm Arthur’s arse was, this was _his_. Was he drooling? Maybe. He didn’t so much care anymore, especially at the small gasp Arthur emitted at the squeeze.

Merlin wanted to fuck him. Arthur _knew_ he wanted to fuck him. Arthur wanted it too.

So why wasn’t he fucking him, again?

He squeezed again, harder, blissfully enjoying the responsive groan where mere seconds ago they had seemed like a curse. And, whilst at it, why not test a theory?

He leant down and sunk his teeth into the left cheek.

Arthur jumped, head whipping around, and Merlin just grinned at the surprise on his face. “I didn’t know you had it in you Merlin,” he said, a little breathless.

Merlin winked. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he said, and Arthur snorted.

“As if,” he scoffed. Merlin bit him again in retaliation, enjoying the reaction.

But then- whilst his head was there, he might as well. He licked up Arthur’s arse, laving his tongue across where he’d bitten and moaning at the salty taste of his sweat. He didn’t miss the sight of Arthur’s hands forming fists in the sheets as his tongue moved closer to his arsehole, and as they met Arthur lifted off the bed with a moan of Merlin’s name, hard cock revealed to Merlin’s hungry eyes, before falling to rut against the bed.

Merlin’s tongue worked hard, and was readily rewarded with the string of filth pouring from Arthur’s lips. “Deeper,” he demanded, eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open as he pushed back into Merlin’s mouth. “Make me wet like a girl, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin bit back a groan, taking his own cock in his fist and giving a few long strokes to take the edge off, and did as he was told, delving deeper into his king’s arse and licking up the sides of the channel. Which was…curiously clean. And already a little open?

As realisation struck, Merlin redoubled his efforts, panting. Arthur had prepared for this. For _Merlin_. Had he thought of this, as he’d done it? Had he moaned Merlin’s name then, too?

Merlin was sorry to have missed it. If there could be a next time, he would make his king perform.

Merlin brought up his hand, withdrawing his tongue and slipping in a finger in its place, and then a second almost immediately at how easily it fit. Arthur let out a noise almost like a sigh, raising his hips to feel the fingers better, and Merlin slid his other hand around Arthur’s body to grip hold of his cock.

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped, trying to thrust into his hand and onto his fingers simultaneously. Merlin got his first good look at his face, which- oh gods, he looked _wrecked_. Merlin had wondered if he himself was drooling, but he could be nothing compared to his king, whose eyes were shiny and glazed in pleasure, mouth wide. If he’d had a third hand, Merlin would have had his fingers clogging up that crevice quicker than Arthur could say _stocks_.

Another time, then.

“Gods, Arthur, look at you,” he whispered instead, adding a third finger. “If you could see yourself now.” If possible, Arthur’s eyes glazed further, humping down on Merlin’s fingers.

“Do it, Merlin,” he panted, “get _in_ me, _now_.”

Merlin could think of very few scenarios in which he would refuse such a request coming from his king. He took his fingers out and took himself in hand, praying he wouldn’t cum instantly once inside Arthur’s arsehole, which was winking at him slightly. He placed his cock at the entrance, and pushed.

Merlin may have been dead. Was this what the afterlife felt like? So _tight_ , and _warm_ , and gods so welcoming. And, of course, attached to the most responsive of men Merlin had ever had the pleasure of pleasuring, jolting up and down in the bed as Merlin pushed all the way in to bottom out, the most beautiful whining noises Merlin had ever heard echoing in the chamber.

“Merlin,” he whispered, once he was fully inside. “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin-”

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, and all at once wondered how he had ever done so before, unconnected from Arthur in this way. Surely this, here, was the essence of his life. Was this what Kilgharrah meant by Arthur being his destiny? If so, he was convinced. This connection…it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He kissed Arthur’s back, warm and slick with sweat and massage oil. “Arthur, this…”

“I know,” Arthur returned as breathy as Merlin, “ _Merlin_. Oh god, Merlin, _move_.”

Merlin thrust, shallow, punching the air from Arthur, and rubbing up Arthur’s cock. He thrust deeper, and harder, and quicker, until Arthur’s varied instructions were little more than jibberish. Every thrust was a revelation, in a way more soppy and more involved than Merlin had ever experienced before. This was so _right_.

“Arthur, you feel so good,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear, placing light kisses around the lobe, completely at odds with their punishing tempo. “I wish I could be in you forever, everywhere we go, your tight little arse squeezing so perfectly. I want to paint your insides full of me, so you know you’re _mine_.”

“Oh god,” Arthur whimpered, which Merlin was sure he would deny he ever had later on. “Do it. Do it, Merlin. Fill me up.”

Merlin’s breath caught, the fire in his chest reaching a deafening roar. “ _Yes_ , Arthur. Gods, I will.” He increased his pace, with body and hand, determined to make Arthur cum first. When he did, it was with a guttural cry and moan of _Merlin_ , hands fisted in the sheets and Merlin’s teeth digging into his neck almost animalistically. Merlin was unable to hold out any longer as Arthur’s orgasm tightened his hole around his cock, and released inside his king with a shout of his name.

For a moment, he lay still on top of him, the only sounds their ragged breathing, before pulling out and flopping onto his back beside Arthur, who himself rolled onto his side. It was a few more minutes before they got their breath back to talk.

“That was…unexpected,” said Merlin, now that it was done suddenly worried that this was a one-time thing for Arthur.

Arthur snorted. “Only if you’re an oblivious idiot, _Mer_ lin,” he said, pointedly, and Merlin blushed.

“So what, you’ve known I fancied you all this time then?” he said sarcastically, before realising the unintended admission in his words. Arthur looked shocked.

“‘All this time’?” he repeated, and Merlin looked away. He was startled out of his embarrassment by Arthur’s lips on his neck. “I guess I can work with that,” he said, and Merlin could feel his grin.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his lips. “What do you mean?” he asked, tentative.

“I mean,” Arthur drawled, “that I’m not exactly opposed to the idea of your cock inside me at all times.” Even as Merlin’s cock twitched in response, Arthur’s expression turned embarrassed. “And I’m not sure you’re wrong about this feeling right.”

Merlin stared at him. “You want this to continue, then?” Arthur rolled his eyes in reply. “I would, ah, I would like that,” said Merlin, and leaned over to kiss him. His lips were chapped, and Merlin was sure his were the same, but he let his eyes close again as they leant into the kiss, shockingly chaste after the intense fucking. When they pulled apart, Arthur’s eyes were the softest Merlin had ever seen them.

“I just think we’re _right_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm officially embarrassed, pls give me feedback. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
